End Of Me
by EvilAngelofHeavenandHell
Summary: Zero's been having unexplained dreams, seemingly from a past life. How is it connected, and who is the person that is always there stroking his hair? Don't forget about the strange cloaked Pureblood Vampire who appears to him, knowing everything, and offering anything. But for what price? Read and figure it out. Mainly KXZ...side pairings: AidouXKain, YagariXKaien, and maybe more
1. Chapter 1

_[Original Title: Your Love Will Be The Death Of Me]_

_Short Title: End Of Me_

_Authoress: EAoHaH_

Rated: M for Mature; Also because it is Yoai/Shounen-Ai...Well, slash at first, bare with me.

Warning: Same as above, you should know what Yaoi/Shounen-Ai is by now, but just in case for those who don't. Male on Male contact, or Young Boy LOVE! Just what I likey.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own this anime, the manga, or the Characters of VK or VKG. They belong strictly to Matsuri Hino...I do however own copies of each, including the characters. They are cut outs, in my head. You think it's lame. Who gives a damn?

"Not I." Said the Cat. ~Don't own that saying either, forgot who did though. Okay on with the summary.~ **BE GENTLE, BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR 3 YEARS NOW, AND IT IS MY FIRST VK/VKG FF.**

Summary: Only writing this once, understood. Skip if you want to figure it out.

Zero's been having unexplained dreams, seemingly from a past life. How is it connected, and who is the person that is always there stroking his hair? Don't forget about the strange cloaked Pureblood Vampire who appears to him, knowing everything, and offering anything. But for what price? Read and figure it out.

Wrote summary in a nonchalant way, void of emotions, very apathetic. Yet, the FF is way better than these useless words can describe. Hopefully, you didn't skip. But for those who did, oh well, just follow their example and head start into the story.

Proceed With Caution/PWC: If you want

'thoughts'...Nevermind, you all should already know this from reading loads of many ffics.

**Chapter 1: Contract**

_Clenching her hand, she pressed deeply into the object of her desire. The liquid gushing forward a brilliant color in the moonlight, she felt it dripping and staining her hands a deep red. A muffled cry could be heard as she pressed the stiffening body closer in her embrace, the only sound besides their gasping breaths were blood pouring in to lungs, promising to choke the victim in their own essence as she heard the crimson hit the ground in droplets of thuds sounding loud in her ears. The body shook from the exertion it took to stay upright as shallowed breathing could be heard escaping. _

_Staring down at an angelic face, a small smile played at her lips. Those pain-filled lillic eyes were dulling. "Zero?" His name said questioning as he tried to pull away from her, away from the pain._

_His pink lips quivered as the cold begin to seep through each bone of his body. Coughing up blood onto his dark-haired angel of death, the heat that once spread through his nerves by the wound became a numbing throb. Taking a step back, her eyes glowed in the moonlit night as she licked at the life escaping from the corner of a haunting mouth._

_Soon heaves could be heard, it was getting harder for Zero as the light started to leave from him. His vampiric powers flaring up in the color of his own eyes turning blood-red. To no avail, it was in vain in her eyes as the blade that was used to pin him was etched with anti-vampiric silver disabling all his heightened abilities. _

_"I'm sorry." The woman's mouth spoke apologetically for the boy, as she decided that the boy was truly beautiful, dying in a form so breath-taking it actually made her eyes swell with sympathy and regret. She had taken her enemies prey, and leveled the playing field against both sides. _

_"I can't let you have him." It was silent as she tried to hush the perfect in her arms, watching as hot tears streamed from his eyes. "You belong to me now, more twisted up in this game more than you know, more than anyone, Zero." The blade that was pressed in his back was taken out abruptly, his hands came up to hold on to her shoulders, claws pressing deep. _

_Coughing up more blood, his fingers released their hold on the smaller frame as he brushed the side of her cheek before his hand dropped down to his side, his eyes finally becoming blank, and body limp._

_A burning sensation erupted from deep within his chest. _

_The small smile that showed briefly, pressed to ivory skin as she cast a look of goodbye while letting go of the body no longer holding on to her own._

_Zero's body dropped coldly, landing hard on the ground. _

_Kneeling down, she watched as the blood pooled around the silverette's body. The smell sweet, beckoning all to come and drink. Her eyes glowering in the moonlit world dyed in crimson, revealed her making. _

_At the sound of footsteps approaching, the vampire stared down once more at her precious prince. The swelling in her eyes turned into escaped tears that ran down her cheeks as she turned to walk away. Trying to escape from the memories coming back, a life so wicked and pure of the love betrayed that wouldn't allow her release from the past. _

_Moving her blood stained hands out in front of her, she allowed the thick liquid to drip as she wavered. Turning beneath the starlit sky in circles, dancing as tears dripped from her chin, while eyes finally landed on the unmoving body that laid in their own blood. Dropping down to kneel over the pale face of her beloved victim, her long chocolate tresses fell like a curtain around him as she began to wail for the lost one's weeping. She wanted to kiss her beloved's lips for the sweet sacrifice made._

_"I still love you." She clung to her chest, feeling her heartbeat return for the first time in ages as she remembered a time of happiness. Before the death's, before the betrayal, and before her own heart stopped beating. "Reiyuu." The young teen's hand grabbed forth, looking up into her eyes, she could see the flames burning inside him, the mark on his body a symbol hidden from birth engulfing him in blue flames. _

_Removing her body from the light grip he held on her with, she seen all that she needed as he screamed, fangs baring towards her as she turned to escape from the scent that now approached beside her. The flames went out, and the boy lay limp. _

_Zero's bangs shadowed his glowing red eyes, hiding the world from view. His arm still outstretched towards the direction where the female vampire ran. Feeling not only the pain that burned through his back, but seared through his heart. The Bloody Rose laid at his side, its beautiful design out of reach by only mere inches._

_Darkness and hunger surrounded him as he curled up inside the pain feeling this time would be the last time he'd die. _

_The hunger from blood loss, from starvation that he constantly caused himself threatened to tear his body apart and prevail at making his soul fall further into the darkness. _

_It was too late now as the dark danced at the corner of his mind, clouding his eyes over. Slowing closing them, he couldn't fight against it any longer, feeling all of his strength gone as he caved in. _

Opening his eyes, Zero laid in bed, sweat-drenched, clenching onto the white sheets beneath his fingertips. The tears were still in his eyes, he could feel them and took no heed into brushing them aside as the sound of thunder could be heard in the background. He could hear the light drops of rain, and see the lightning crack across the torn sky as the thunder clapped reverberating the window ceil as it traveled through him.

The night blew in from an open door, allowing the rain's sweet scent to dress the room with the humor of unforgivable darkness. Laying on his stomach he recalled the memories which he wished were just dreams, as he closed his eyes painfully in agony.

Lillic eyes wandered up to stare at his hand, an unshakable silence ate at him as he remembered how he was abandoned being left behind never returning to his own body again.

Another strike came from the clouds, this time the lightning lit up the dim room. Moving, pain came again rippling through his back and chest forcing him to suppress a moan as he tried to shift his position on the bed.

Gritting his teeth, he looked down to notice the wounds were dressed and wrapped neatly. "Who?" He whispered the question as it only lingered in the air. Alarmed as he had no recollection of ever being moved to the place that he was currently resting.

Immediately, panic took hold of him as the need to escape awakened in him. The room he was in, it was not familiar but the scent he suddenly picked up made him nauseous. It was the scent of the one he needn't be near in that moment, the person who all these things that were happening could be blamed on.

It was too late as he could hear a door opening and a silky voice enter his ears. "I wouldn't move, _if_ I were you. The wounds surprisingly are healing on their own, but I doubt your body could bear anymore if you re-open them." Zero stopped all movement, feeling fatigue settling in as he pressed his stomach back on the bed.

Laying his head down softly on the pillow, he didn't want the male to see the look that came across his face. Something he was unsure of himself, as the feeling inside him mixed themselves around, confusing him on what he should do.

"Kuran?" The name said with doubt as it was unexpected of him to think the male would take him into his care. The soft breeze once again filtered in through the room, soothing as there was no threat to be felt. He thought back on it, the idea of being in the same building with the other. Hell, the same planet no less, was enough to usually drive him to rely on his hate; usually.

Images of a dream returned, he could feel it, the same sensation over taking him. Overwhelming thoughts, the feelings of someone betrayed, left dying, again. Fresh tears wanting to start, forming in the corner of his eyes as he shuddered from them. Forcing himself to push back the feelings of helplessness, just like _that_ time flashed. Instead of showing the tears he wanted, he clenched the sheets tightly within one hand. Relying on his hate and anger to get him through once more, and change his current emotions into what he didn't want to show in the presence of the vampire prince.

"Where am I?" A light headache overtook him, the pounding in his brain feeling more like someone was inside trying to burst through his skull. "One of the rooms in the moon dorms." The dark-haired male said, speaking words that were empty of any true emotions that could be depicted beyond that angelic face as the pureblood was aware of the headache the perfect possessed. Sitting down in the chair closest in the room he continued, "To be more specific, the spare room connected to my room."

Kaname now looked away taking his eyes off of the teen, not being able to stare at the back that was exposed to him with freshly healing wounds, and stains of blood cloaking over some of the white gauze. Usually, for him Zero wouldn't look as appeasing to his eyes, usually.

Somehow, something changed and presented him differently. Another side he hadn't seen, a scent attacking his senses, first nauseating, now unsure.

"How is she?" The words slipped right pass his lips, the feeling of guilt dripping over them. Now, he could feel the self-loathe sinking in, as he couldn't believe he actually allowed himself to be put in such an unavoidable situation.

"Yuuki...she's fine." The pureblood's voice changed slightly, and a small sense of regret could be felt pouring into the room. Zero didn't have to look to see that Kaname was blaming him for what happened. But in his mind, he only wished for Kaname to now the truth as more rain could be heard crashing into the window.

"You blame me." It was dead-pinned, as lightning cracked flashing more light into the darkened space.

Kaname didn't answer as he could smell the guilt, and feel the teen's aura become dark with despair. Inwardly, this made him incline an eyebrow. It was something he didn't expect from the boy to let show. "What exactly happened back there, Kiryuu?" Kaname tried to change how he was approaching the silver-haired hunter, almost regretting the way he was treating him.

There was no answer as he kept his view on the white silken linen of the pillow case. Tracing the fine cloth with his lavender colored orbs. "I was surprised to say the least, when I found Yuuki, not far away from you. If not for that, I'm sure you would've died."

Zero clenched his teeth, "From the sound of it. It seems you'd rather prefer I did." Now, he was done holding back his hate for the elder pureblood.

"Please, don't mistaken me at all." Kaname tried to redeem himself once more, feeling the hatred the ex-hunter had towards vampires seeping in, making it nasty to breathe in. "That's not what I was thinking, nor do I wish it."

Zero smiled to himself, knowing what the elder vampire was trying to do. "Sorry to disappoint." He responded back to the other's blunt feelings about the moment, hiding beneath his façade of a carved marionette. "If you wanted me dead so badly, why didn't you just kill me?" Ignoring the pain, he sat up turning to face the male awkwardly, "Or better yet, let me die?" Zero challenged the other, it wasn't his decision. Of course he wouldn't want to leave Yuuki with such a bad image in her head, but at the same time...

_Hope._

His selfishness jumped in his own face, the feeling that it would've been better if he had died. At least that night four years ago, physically with his parents. Not on the inside, stripped of his humanity and his body recreated into that of a monster. It seemed that his heart was gone, and all this time he was longing for death. But still, no matter how close he was to it. It didn't change the fact, that he didn't want to die alone.

The image of him reaching out for the girl who put him in his current predicament flashed in his mind. His arm was out stretched, his soul continuously screaming out that name that lingered in the air. 'Just like a whisper,' He couldn't stop himself from thinking that it seemed that very way, 'That's what she's like.'

"Ingrate." It was said somewhere far in the background, his brain processing but not quite grasping it.

"Explain it to me then, Kuran!" Was a reply from nowhere. From inside his mind? Zero questioned himself, as he continued to stare continuously into space. Feeling as his muscle began to shake from holding himself up to long. Laying back down, he turned his head to face the demon in human skin standing before him.

"You should be grateful that Yuuki found you when she did. If it weren't for her pulling me towards you. You'd be dead, Zero." Hearing the vampire say his first name angered him, the sentence pulled him out of his world of endless thoughts. "You have no idea how pissed I was to find you still there. A faint pulse, and shallow breath beneath your chest. She begged me to save you, and I _did_ once more."

Zero could feel agitation building up, scratching his ear, as if annoyed. He looked off, pass the other. "So your true colors finally show?" They both fumed from the inside, "Would you _stop _saying 'I have no idea'. Because if the tables were turned, I'd feel exactly the same way. Besides..."Zero trailed off, finding it all a bit ironic that they both were acting somewhat irrational to a sense.

"What?" Kaname wanted the other to continue.

There was a brief silence before the silver-haired teen finished his sentence.

"Now, you know how I feel."

"I don't get it." He pinched his nose lightly, irritation showing on his face, Zero could tell it was an act. "What does she see in you, so much that she love you so?" He couldn't understand any of it. "What can she possibly see, in a low-level, disgusting ex-human like you?"

Zero didn't show that he was offended by the words, that just finished pouring from Kaname's mouth. That didn't stop the snare that almost came to his face, something that he would usually do to the other.

Instead, it all came out as a smile.

The feeling to laugh, harshly, itched at his throat. Begging to be let out, but he wouldn't, because in his mind that almost made him like the _demon_ in the room with him.

"You." It was a simple syllable, and it antagonized the other. Daring the other to react. And just like a death trap sprung in motion, he did.

"You must be brain-dead from that encounter that you had with death, if you think that we actually have something in common, Zero." The words dripped with hate, and were drenched in venom, coming from the pureblood's still graceful lips. Zero forgave the elder vampire, just this once for calling him by his first name the second time.

"I couldn't agree more with you, when it comes to that. And maybe, I've been brain-dead for a long time now, and it's taken you all this time to figure it out. I am nothing like you, a cold-hearted bastard, using others to play in a sick twisted game." Those same feelings came back, the same feelings of betrayal and hate, that he had in his dreams.

He couldn't stop them from overwhelming his senses, and taking control over him. The feelings seemed to shoot out from his body. The aura he had, tried to latch on to the aura of the other. Kaname could feel them, they made his heart beat faster. They were familiar filled with cold, and he pushed them out.

The idea of cutting the other's life short, increased more with every confrontation that they had each day. The temptation to end the pathetic level d's life, right there and then, were still present.

Zero pulled the feelings back, letting them return, and gaining control back over his body. Turning to leave, Kaname did the same, pulling back and never looking back to stare at the male.

"How is she?" The question caught the other off guard. 'What could...Zero possibly mean by 'she'?' Kaname tried to figure it out.

"She who?" He asked again, not letting confusion mar his perfect façade of calmness.

"So, I see you haven't figured it out yet?"

Kaname arched an eyebrow at the information given about the assailant who put the young hunter under his careful surveillance. Zero calmly waited looking down at the sheets, which surprised him.

"Like I would know." Playing it off, he instead shrugged his shoulders. "Her scent was nowhere to be found, nor was her body. Just Yuuki and yourself." Kuran spoke with stillness, almost as if his voice was soft, then it was harsh again.

"If I could find her, I'd congratulate her on a job 'almost' well done. Then, tear her heart out at her stupidity." In Zero's head, that sounded more like the beast hiding in human skin, that he knew. And for once, he stayed silent at the remark he was about to make.

"If only you knew." They were the only words that left those parted lips, again throwing the pureblood somewhat off into the element of confusion. Deciding that was enough with insults for the night, Kaname left without turning back to stare into those confused eyes of the young teen.

Laying in his own bed, Kaname thought back to all the events as of lately. Like always, the ex-human always caused emotions to whirl rampantly around in his chest. And as usual, he couldn't decipher, pinpoint the source, or break them apart.

Sooner or later, the silver-haired boy would be removed. Hearing the small voice from the next room, Kaname knew that he was probably shaking with anger.

He turned over on to his side, "And I you, Kiryuu." He let his eyes wander and drift off into space until the dawn started its approach.

Zero was berating himself, he had no idea what overcame him, or so he thought. The light feeling of ignorance gripped at his conscience.

"I hate you, Kuran." They were whispered, lowly, with the feeling of mock rage etched to them. He spoke the words, but for some reason they didn't mean anything to him anymore, he couldn't feel them. It felt as if he were trying to convince himself that he really felt the words he just said, but the feeling that came to him, told him that it was a lie. He couldn't argue with it and instead laid his head on the bed provided for him.

Knowing that he'd possibly, now, not be able to go back to the day dorms. Not when the pureblood had him, right where he wanted him at least.

He let his eyes drift shut momentarily, he opened them, enjoying the breeze that still crept into the room. It brushed against his skin, ruffling his mind lightly. Singing him a soft melody like a mesmerizing tune, gently putting him to sleep.

But the dreams he began to watch that night weren't one's he wanted to see.

**A/N: I know...please just give it a shot. Like I said, I've played with this idea for 3 years now. Got 22 chapters written and ready to go, but they still need major tweaking. Thank you for reading if you've gotten this far that is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Original Title: Your Love Will Be The Death Of Me]**

**Short Title: End Of Me**

**Authoress: EAoHaH**

**Rated: M for Mature; Also because it is Yoai/Shounen-Ai...Well, slash at first, bare with me.**

**Warning: Same as above, you should know what Yaoi/Shounen-Ai is by now, but just in case for those who don't. Male on Male contact, or Young Boy LOVE! Just what I likey.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own this anime, the manga, or the Characters of VK or VKG. They belong strictly to Matsuri Hino...**

**Summary: Same as before**

**Proceed With Caution/PWC: If you want**

**'thoughts'...Nevermind, you all should already know this from reading loads of many ffics.**

**A/N: Like I said, I already have like 22 chapters locked and loaded. I deem this one fit. Not much to tweal. I updated as a Thank you to those who faved, follow, read, and reviewed.**

**THANK YOU:TwistedNoir,mpiedz, and miketsukami13!**

******xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2: Dreamscape**

_They stood in shadows just like before, moonlight looming off and illuminating their faces. He still was unable to make out the face of the one who once again held him in a lover's embrace. The waves of water licked at their feet. The currents rolling in heavy tides. Words were mumbled, lips pressed tightly, then darkness before it changed._

_Again...Still holding them in that same loving embrace , the pain was back. A face was blurry in his vision. A sad expression was held there, he knew without seeing. The burning in his chest came back strong, and burned a thousand times worse. There was something pressing into his chest. _

_The feeling of betrayal and hatred left him, as tears could be seen in the now clearing picture of eyes the same color of what could be described as dark wine._

_The feelings too left his heart soon after as he heard an applause coming from behind the one who stuck the blade in his flesh. His own strength gave and his body crumbled to the hard floor. _

_Tears in his eyes, his own hate directed towards the being wrapping their arms around his mate's waist. A fanged smile pressed lips against the perfect skin of a neck. His mate's throat, moving hair out-of-the-way, and showing the mark that claimed the other. _

_Impossible. _

_When? _

_The question read across his face. Those mismatching eyes filled with an aura of insatiable hunger about them, this man he knew. _

_Many knew and hated him, "Go on, you can say goodbye now." The shadows contorted around him. Zero could feel his body breaking apart and his soul leaving his body as he slowly turned to ash. _

_Words he could still remember being screamed but for reasons unknown, they were inaudible to his ears. Zero strained forward, longing to hear what the moving lips said._

_The feeling of deep hatred returning once more before he disappeared completely along with a trail of sorrowful regret._

_"I'll always love you, just remember that..." static began to cover over all words that came from a moving mouth pressed to his ear. Suddenly the sensation of hot flames licking at him dissipated. Opening his eyes, he could see those perfect lip's moving once more. _

_'I could never love you.' Zero felt like saying back, but the words died in his lungs as he realized just how much of a lie they were as their mouths drew tight, pressing close to one another. _

_Bodies were pressed together as one, and limbs were wrapped tightly, entangled. Sweat covered their bodies in a light sheen, glistening from the brilliant rays of the sun that poured in through an opened window. _

_Their breathing, erratic just like their heartbeats. Fingers dug in clawing at skin, and white silkened sheets. The whisper of words of love and cherishing as their bodies brought their souls closer, making them one._

_Dilated pupils, lustful looks, and bedroom eyes. A small sting felt like a bite from a snake releasing the venom of pure ecstasy into veins. Crescent marks on top of skin, scratch marks raking down perfect healing skin of a back. Wounds reopening, and the crashing of lips and teeth collided perfectly into one. _

_Bodies grinding softly in a rhythm of complete bliss, a hymn sung beautifully in a lover's ear. The feeling of letting go to the blinding pressure of heat that was fed by pleasure. The momentarily loss of breath, the playing of hands on soft flesh quivering beneath fingertips. Stroking lightly as words were whispered ecstatically._

_"I love you." A genuine smile tugged at the unknown lips, the word directed to the silver-haired teen as he enjoyed the fingers stroking the soft flesh of his belly._

_"But I, my prince," Zero could feel his lips move at the softly spoken words, "Can never love you." Voice different and filled with an untold lamentation. _

_The prince's lips only curled into a smile of his own, he could decipher the sarcasm behind them: A small, "I love you, too." That was spoken silently from his lover. Zero could feel those arms wrap around him, holding him tighter as his body was being dragged down. An onslaught of kisses being reigned over his face, as he mustered the will to smile a little._

Waking from the dream, he felt emptiness seep into his chest along, filling his heart with longing he never anguished before. The feel of drying tears, still warm, and freshly shedding upon his face made his cheeks burn endlessly.

'Great', he'd been crying in his sleep again. Memories played back from the time he was a child. It'd been a while since he had _that_ dream. With each time, it seemed to feel more and more real, and etched more with the feel of sincere intimacy.

Placing his hand on his stomach, he could still feel the light traces of warm fingers stroking above his belly. Reaching down just a little, he could feel the familiar essence of stickiness.

"Not here." Zero said in embarrassment, removing himself from the bed. Looking around, he noticed a door slightly ajar. Peering inside of it, he was relieved to find the bathroom.

Cutting on the water, he noticed the other door that led into the bathing space, and almost shuddered. The only thing separating him from entering the same room with that bastard and giving him chance to escape any further mortification was a small door.

It was evidence, that they would have to share the same shower. Just as long as he stayed there, not wanting to think about it. Or how he got his change of clothing for that matter.

He removed them from his body, along with the bandages, and stepped under the hot water welcoming. Rinsing away any evidence of the dream that he had.

Finding what ever soap stocked there, he rubbed it on to his skin. It was non-scented and he was fine with that, while finally taking note to the already healed wound that should have been on his back. Zero rinsed off quickly as stepped out, and wrapped his hips securely with the white plush towel hanging neatly from one of the towel racks.

Moving his hand across the fogged mirror, he barely got a clear view. Confirming what he had just thought, while in the shower. He'd never healed this fast before. And he started to wonder what happened between the time of his second death, and waking in a bed that clearly wasn't his.

Grabbing his clothing, he threw them in the tub, pouring soap and running hot water over the soiled fabrics. After he was sure that they were clean enough, he took them into the room with him, letting them air dry. He'd just have to wait until the morning, when the prick would come back in, and ask for his own clothing.

Until then, he laid down again in the bed, flat on his stomach staring out at the outside world. The air still blew to his comfort, making him wish that it could stay this way forever. His mind started to drift again, and he found himself asleep once more.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sounds of Cicada's crying could be heard throughout the day, it was the same as always when he wasn't there. She kept looking back to see if she could see him, but all she could do was imagine him, almost transient like a ghost.

Tears came to her own eyes, 'If only, I'd gotten there sooner.' She kept the thought in a revolving process, blaming herself.

She found him, she thought he was dead. He wouldn't respond to her calling his name, or the smell of her blood .

She was covered in his blood, not able to remove the small blade that pierced his back. Running off into the distance, Yuuki screamed loudly. Yelling for someone, anyone to help. Tripping, she fell in the endless sea of trees landing hard on the ground. She screamed out more louder this time as the tears wouldn't stop their flow, and she broke down feeling helpless. An arm rested lightly on her shoulder, her dark brown eyes looked up, and all movement stopped for a moment.

"Kuran-sempai." She said, her voice breaking as she jumped into his embrace. The rest she couldn't remember, pieces were missing from her memory. Almost like the time, in the snow where she was found. Kaname had been there, and saved her twice already.

Yuuki did remember asking him to save one of the people she held dearly, but Kaname shook his head, stopping her from cutting her other wrist fully open. Taking her already wounded one, he licked along it. She stiffened from the touch of his tongue running softly across, healing the abused and ripped apart tendon. Surely, she'd die if it weren't for that.

"Please, Kaname, you must help him. Save him please...Please..." They were a soft plea leaving from her parted lips as she was on the brink of fainting from the blood loss.

Turning away from her, Kaname picked up Zero's blood covered body, looking into eyes that were still open. He could see the pain reflected in them, somewhere deep, and if it weren't for the emotion hidden under them, he would have mistaken the smaller body for dead.

"Get her out of here, take her back to Cross. I don't want her to see." Takuma nodded his head in understanding, and followed orders leaving the two alone.

The bell rung making her jump slightly, looking around she noticed the others leaving for lunch. Normally, she would be happy, her classmates invited her to eat with them, but she declined and excused herself from the building.

It was noon, and she wanted to see him. She knew where he was, and let her feet carry her to the gates surrounding the night students.

Yuuki's fingers touched the cold black steel, and her breath stopped. She couldn't bring herself to jump the fence, she felt nauseated.

Running off into the opposite direction, to her favorite fountain, she looked at herself. She could barely catch her reflection as she vomited.

Reaching into the water, she gladly let some of the water rinse out her mouth. Sitting down beside it, the images wouldn't clear from her mind. The chocolate-haired female hugged her knees bringing her placed legs closer. Resting her teary-eyed face upon them, she tried not to bawl her eyes out.

"Zero." She said his name, voice shaky, and tears brimming forth. Again, her body could refuse what her mind wanted.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Returning to his room, Kaname searched for signs of life, everything was the same. Grabbing the bag of Zero's things, he sat them down next to the sleeping figure.

He stared at the pale face of the teen, he looked so content, or maybe it was pleased...Kaname couldn't find the exact words for it.

Leaving the room, he decided that Zero looked better sleeping, not moping around everyday with an angry scowl on his face.

Returning to his desk, he thought back on that 'calm' image of Zero. Feelings from the past came back, just from looking at that peaceful face.

"Peaceful. That's it, he looked so peaceful." Kaname said more to himself than anyone else, thinking out loud. Turning his attention back on to things that he needed to do, he drew his attention back to the book that sat in front of him while looking towards his chest board.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"Love, you taste so good." The voice almost sounded familiar to Zero, as he turned over laughing at the tactics of his mate attacking him like he were a helpless victim._

_After a few minutes of wrestling around, Zero giggled as he was pinned beneath the other. Their legs on either side of his hips, hands placing his wrist above his head in a firm grip._

_Their smile was flashed, those skilled lips now attached to the soft skin of his neck. "N-no fair..." He moaned out, their name was at the tip of his tongue, but it died on his lips. The skillful mouth only worked on his weak spot, if he were standing, he had no doubts that his knees would go weak from the simple gesture of the other's warm tongue on his neck._

_Pulling away, the older vampire blew on his neck, liking his own art work. "You know how much fun I have teasing you. If I didn't, I'd just get bored, and become sad forever." He said, finally letting the other up._

_"Whatever." Zero whispered the words, not looking into the eyes of the other. He tried moving away, just to be pulled back down into their warm embrace. Their chin rested in the juncture of his shoulder and neck. _

_"Please don't." They said sorrowfully, just holding him like that. Zero couldn't decipher the meaning behind, or why the sudden change in atmosphere, but he let them hold him._

_"I love you, you do know that?" Zero turned to look at the person holding him now, but still their face was blurry. Yet, he stared straight into their sorrow-filled eyes. Zero could now see them more clearly, chocolate-colored eyes with their own hint of red hidden behind them. He was released, and found his chin being cupped within the fingers of his lover. _

_Zero could feel the other's heat, as they moved in for a kiss, yelping as he flipped over their positions. Zero was now on top, staring down into the face, or rather the eyes of the other. "I love you, too." He said as he pressed his lips down on to the others._

_"I swear your love will be the death of me." The brunette wrapped his arms around Zero's back, he felt as if he was really loved, and laid his head down on his love's chest. Closing his eyes tightly as tears came, he whispered. "No. But your's was mine."_

_Zero painfully screamed as he felt a sharp pain, he felt like he was being torn apart in various direction. His body turned to ash, token away from the arms of the one he loved._

Zero shot up in bed, sweat rolled down his body, and drenched his hair. Placing his hand over his eyes, the look of terror wouldn't leave him. Breathing slowly, he took sharp breaths. He felt that if he didn't, he'd surely hyperventilate, and possibly heave.

Pulling the tangled covers from his legs, he quickly moved to the bathroom. Turning on the water, he let the cool substance fill his mouth. Savoring it, like a life line, before spitting it out and splashing his face with it.

Letting it drip over his pale features, he stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, trying to regain his composure. Taking a deep calming breath, he returned to the room.

Looking around, he immediately spotted his bag of clothing, and was thankful. The feeling of relief washed down his back, making him relax. Now, he wouldn't have to walk around in just a towel, or use the already dried clothing sitting by the window.

Digging through his bag, he grabbed some clothing, and spotted some decent ordinary red underwear to put on. Running back into the bathroom, he cut on the water to take a shower.

Quickly, he washed himself, he didn't want to be in this place any longer. Barely drying himself, he got dressed, and threw out the borrowed clothing. Ruffling his wet hair with the dry towel, he looked over at the balcony door.

"Still open." He smirked dropping the towel, he found his escape route. There was no way Kaname was going to keep him there, cooped up in that room.

Jumping over the ledge, he felt the wind ruffle through his hair briefly, enjoying it before his feet touched the ground.

Looking around like an escaped prisoner, he made sure no one heard him. Positive that no one was around, and the fading color of sunset meant that most were possibly already at school. He ran towards the stone wall and metal gates, unknowingly jumping the same one Yuuki touched earlier that day.

Running in the wind, turning on his heels, Zero knew the first friend he needed to see, and took off towards her.

It was about that time, and they needed to be out the doors for school; if they wanted to be on time. As he tied his tie, he returned to the guest room in his living quarters. Kaname's eyebrow twitched slightly with irritation, something that he usually did alone away from the sight of others.

It was messy, the floor was wet, a towel laid on the floor another draped disregarded over a chair, and there was no Kiryuu to be found in the room. The food that was made, was left untouched, bed messy, Zero was so not a good house guest.

Gripping his tie, he looked out of the doors to the balcony, jumping over the side, he followed the teen's still fresh scent. Stopping his search when he heard laughter, he planted himself in a tree. His eyes, they followed the figure, riding on top of a white horse. Suddenly it all stopped, looking into the trees, Zero looked to where her gaze was. But there was nothing, nor anyone there anymore, though he had an awful feeling of who it could've been.

"Come on girl, there's nothing out there." He said petting her side in a friendly gesture.

Returning to the room he just left moments ago, Kaname decided to let Zero skip out for the time being. The image of him burned into the back of his mind, as he walked to the gathered group on the pristine staircase. The hunter's whole aura was different, he was even careless, and it seemed like he could care less about the world around him. Kaname started to wonder, if this was the side that he allowed only few to see? Few being, Yuuki, and maybe his younger brother when they were kids?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Step back!" Arms were held out, irritation coated over the voice of the chocolate haired perfect. 'If only, Zero was here.' Her thoughts revolved around that name, it'd been three long days without him by her side.

If he were here, surely she wouldn't have to deal with this unruly crowd of day students. Single handedly, she pushed them back, and kept them off just as the gates started to open.

"Idol is so cool." One of the girls whispered giggling almost mechanically to herself.

"No, Wild is!" Sparks flew between the girls eventually knocking Yuuki back from the electric shock that passed momentarily through the air.

Kaname watched from afar, sensing the girls distress. One by one, they passed in their usual order. All of their fans' voices screaming out names, while throwing flowers and cards at them. Wanting to catch the prestigious eye of a night class student.

His eyes immediately fell on the perfect doing her duties. Yuuki turned, smiling nervously and bowing politely towards him.

"How are you this evening, Yuuki?" He asked, drawing the girl's hand into his own, as he leaned down to kiss it.

As usual, envious looks were thrown her way. 'What could he possibly see in her?' They all wondered, he knew just from their expressions. The longing in their eyes, all wanting to just be touched by him, it would be enough.

Stepping back he watched as she looked up at him. "I'm doing well, Kuran-sempai." Yuuki addressed him politely, her smile never leaving her face, and a small tint of red staining her cheeks.

"Kuran-sempai?" She averted her eyes away from his kind smile. Kaname gave the girl his full attention, even as her wavering eyes stared at the ground.

"Is Zero..." The words trailed off, and worry took hold of her. Grabbing her chin, he lifted her face up lightly, to meet his own in a gaze.

"Yes, Yuuki. Kiryuu is fine." He gave her one last smile before dropping her hand back to her side, and departing completely. Kaname walked right behind his fellow school mates, not once looking back at the distressed girl.

Yuuki held her chest, slightly confused at what she just had done. The feeling that she got from him, was almost close to sadness. The wind blew him away from her sight, and the sad look in her eyes.

'She thought of _him_, still. Why?' Kaname asked himself, not allowing any one to catch his true emotions flickering beneath his emotionless mask he perfected after all these years.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Laying under the clear sky, Zero sighed at the perfection of an almost full moon, as the light breeze that passed by unannounced tickled at his hair. He turned over to his right side, the fatigue that he felt wouldn't disappear.

Clutching his fingers close to his chest, he stared at the grass that was blown by the wind in an ocean of green. His eyes stared off into the distance, not focusing on anything, not noticing how they started to cloud over and him falling to the depths of sleep. Allowing his eyes to close shut, he decided for once not to fight it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I know huge time skips. Zero sleeps a lot. How else will he see the past? And how else will I develop these new feelings between each character? Promise it won't stay that boring though. Stuff's about to happen, and Drama as well as other things will come into play soon. Just trying to head start it first. Thanks to all who's Read and or R&R...I love you, it is greatly appreciated. **

**How's this shorty for a follow-up miketsukami13. I know so not better, but it didn't bore me to death when reading the short 9 pages, so I figured it be okay. Wait for the next one. Things get heated between Kaname and Zero, but not in a sexual way yet. Just more hostility. Because, I love their hostility**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Original Title: Your Love Will Be The Death Of Me]**

**Short Title: End Of Me**

**Rated: M for Mature; Also because it is Yoai/Shounen-Ai...Well, slash at first, bare with me.**

**Warning: Same as above, you should know what Yaoi/Shounen-Ai is by now, but just in case for those who don't. Male on Male contact, or Young Boy LOVE! Just what I likey.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own this anime, the manga, or the Characters of VK or VKG. They belong strictly to Matsuri Hino...**

**Summary: Same as before**

**Proceed With Caution/PWC: If you want**

**'thoughts'...Nevermind, you all should already know this from reading loads of many ffics.**

**A/N: Like I said, I already have like 22 chapters locked and loaded. I deem this one fit. Not much to tweal. I updated as a Thank you to those who faved, follow, read, and reviewed.**

**Chapter 3: Flashback**

Staring up from the ancient book in front of him, Kaname felt a certain hot-headed blonde's eyes fall on him, along with a few others' that joined him in a mission to turn and look his way.

Giving a wry smile, it turned into pure annoyance, and all heads turned back to their original study. Thier instructor pretended not to notice, acting as if they didn't care.

Kaname however couldn't focus on the book as his thoughts started to roam. Leading him from Yuuki to Kiryuu, then back around. Looking up from his book once more, he stared out the window. Obeying the sigh that finally escaped from his lips, he took note off the pale moon hanging in the night sky, seeming almost lonely.

**-X.X-**

Yuuki played with her index fingers, watching as they danced dully with each other. Her thought process finally kicked in after Kaname had left. She felt a wave of guilt hit her as she berated herself.

Taking deep breaths, she lost composure alone in her shared quarters. "How could I have been so selfish?" She scolded herself, she didn't even bother to ask him how he was? Or how he may have felt?

Kaname cared for her just as much as Zero did. Afterall he did save her life, though she could account the silvette for doing the same. Scratching her head about useless, she mixed the thoughts up. It was all starting to confuse her.

Suddenly, she caught goosebumps and held herself, "Kaname was the one to save me, on that dreadful cold wintry night I was wandering alone, lost in the snow." Yuuki started to wonder if she could actually get over her fears for both of them. When she realised she was actually afraid, she gasped sitting up. "Could I actually be scared of Zero?" Immediately she shook her head at the thought convincing herself that she could never fear or hate him.

Yuuki could almost think the same with Kaname, but then that image clashed in her mind, and she closed her eyes tight. She had to let go of it, just like she did with Zero.

No matter how many times she thought about it, there was this feeling of fear. "It wasn't his fault." Yuuki said excusing Zero, but not Kaname. 'He knew what he was doing, that's the difference between them.'

Zero wasn't the way he was on his own accord, he hated _their_ kind with a passion. The self-hatred that he must have been feeling, and preferring to deal with it, alone. Dropping back down on her bed she decide that was her logic as she finally closed her eyes to sleep.

_Finger tips raked across skin, lips kissing tanned shoulders, more tanned than his own pale flesh. Zero let that tongue lick his neck, shuttering in pure ecstasy, his body shaking from the powerful thrusts that sent his back arching from the electricity that sparked his spine._

_It was hot, his face turned up in the pain of that moment, the flames licking at his skin. Sweat rolled down his forehead, a clear coat of it sheened their bodies. Zero ignored it all, as he got lost in the feeling, adrenaline rush returning as they turned over, trading places. _

_He slowly slid his body up, then down. Face twisting up in a show of beauty in the other's partly closed eyes, a pained pleasure from the slow pace set._

_This time was different, there was a difference. The intimacy much more intense than any time before. The difference between lust and love. _

_Tears came back to his eye, but he wouldn't let them fall this time as he started to slowly turn to ash, the extreme heat overtaking him. _

_Feeling the other's seed fill his inside, Zero reached down and kissed those sweet lips of the one he loved one more time, before he completely burst into flame._

Sitting up, he buried his head into his knees. Everything was starting to change around him becoming confusing, he could feel it. He needed to know if this, the images were just that, illusions? Or just that of a twisted dream?

No one would have these answers, the blowing of warm air on his face and neck, and white mane covering his own silver, brought him back.

Getting up, he looked at his friend for comfort. She laid her head in the crook of his neck, and he petted her lovingly. "Thanks, Lily." Zero mumbled to her, petting her once more before taking her back to the stables.

Once placing her back safely, he kissed her right between the eyes, "You know that you're the only one I'll ever love, right?"

He talked to her, rubbing her neck, laughing as she neighed and seemed to shake her head. All the while slightly pounding her front hoofs to the dirt, Zero smiled taking that answer as a yes. Waving, he bided her a goodnight. Heading back towards the dorms, Zero stood outside of them, staring at the building.

Sooner of later, he'd have to get used to it.

Sooner or later, he'd have to switch to the night class, and be around the pureblood and his posse everyday.

Returning to his old room one last time, he took a look around stopping in front of his night stand, and pulled out the drawer. Removing the thin wood like cardboard out from its place, Zero sighed.

A small smile crept to his lips, glad that no one had found it when they went rummaging through his things. A picture of Ichiru and himself, when they were younger, about eight.

Grabbing it, he turned out the light, and returned to his doomed fate with Kuran Kaname. A bastard, and pure-blooded prince no less. It was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, disgust was there. But the hidden feeling of relief and comfort laid beneath as well. The silver-haired teen couldn't pin point the origin of the feelings, thinking that it was maybe due to the fact that he couldn't hurt Yuuki anymore.

Walking through the gate he was welcomed by the guard, who waved slightly at him as he passed by. Ignoring him completely, Zero entered the building and walked straight up to his 'new' room. Taking th picture out of his pocket, he laid on the bed staring at it, wishing that things would return to just that.

_The day was humid, more than usual, and hot. The breeze was warm, which made matters worse for one of the two pureblood's. Zero was irritated at the heat, never really did care too much for it, but at the same time didn't mind it as he was with the one who made him happy._

_They ran into the woods, Zero being pulled off into the sea of trees by the other relentlessly. The sun only penetrating lightly, it's rays seeping through in long streaks. "What is it that you wanted to show me?" Zero asked once they stopped, as a wry smile was given before the other disappeared from sight. Only to reappear pushing all of his weight down on him. _

_The warm body pressed up against his own small one made him realize that he was now being held up against the trunk of the tree he stopped in front of. The wood digging slightly into his back, scrapping at his skin lightly. He bit back the slight moan of pain that wanted to escape, "That hurt you prick!" Zero growled at the other, while punching him on the shoulder._

_Another smile from the one still pinning him to a tree, before Zero found himself laughing at the other, nuzzling his nose in the crook of his neck. "Stop that, " He giggled out loud, "That tickles." The brunette's hand crawled up and under his shirt to tweak his nipple, and Zero's body stiffened. _

_"Not here, you jerk!" The only reply he received was the other's tongue finding his weak spot. Then hips pressing up between his legs keeping his body up, as the temperature of the other filtered through like the sun's rays. _

_A hand worked its way up and entangled fingers, pulling his face from Zero's neck, "It's here." He spoke, while his eyes stared at a spot right next to thier hands. Lillic eyes followed curiously, a heart was etched into the tree's trunk. _

_"That is so human of you, a heart on a tree trunk." Perfect lips flashed a sheepish smile in response before fingers disappeared into a pocket. Pulling out a small hunter's knife and raking it against the already carved wood, dark red hues revealed themselves in that moment._

_"That might be so, but it's not finished yet." That voice sounded so sweet to his ears, the ex-human decided. Taking their joined hands, he lifted them up, making sure that both had a grip on the sharpened blade. _

_Placing it in the middle of the heart, they pressed. Zero followed allowing the other to lead, his eyes watched as the two initials 'KK' were carved, followed by a small 'and' sign. _

_"Your turn." The older male said while pressing the blade back into the bark, and lips pressed back onto sweet skin. Zero closed his eyes as a sharp electrical tingle erupted through his spine, his body shaking at the contact of the other._

_Leaning over his right, Zero granted him more access, that tongue like the blade traced perfectly on their mark. Teeth now being made known, wanting to taste the very essence of what he was. He felt his body shake again but this time like a shock wave after an earthquake causing more waves to crash after another, until the perfect tsunami formed, clearing everything away._

_The intense wave traveled down legs, he lost feeling of himself as his knees gave; but a strong-arm kept him up. "Perfect." The owner of that arm spoke, taking their mouth off of the vulnerable flesh of a naked neck. _

_He had trouble opening his eyes, not noticing when he had even closed them. His breath seemed out-of-place and erratic in his ears as those once closed eyes looked up and could see the sincerity in the garnet colored eyes and lost his breath. Zero couldn't speak the words that he wanted to say._

_They weren't needed, the feelings that they shared were mutual, and their lips met. Turning over, his stomach was now on the tree trunk. Arms encircling his waist as something was being whispered low. _

_"Look up." Zero did, eyes widening at the words meaning. There was laughter parting from lips, as many trees had empty hearts to fill. "We're just getting started-"_

_"Rei!" The name was called sharply, Zero was in an unknown mansion, his chest hurt. Looking down, he seen the blood already pouring from the wound._

_"Rei!" He felt angered, not by the first person calling his name, but the second person calling him. _

_"Reiyuu, please talk to me!" Those russet eyes pierced through him, beckoning for him to come close, "Rei." It came out in a whisper._

_"Don't." Zero could barely get the simple words out above a whisper, "Don't you dare call me that. You have no right, traitor!" Hate could be felt thickening the air coiling all into ice, making it almost unbearable to breathe._

_"You traitor!" Zero yelled out at the man who had promised eternity, but only returned his love with pain. He could feel his life coming to an end as his body collapsed, and he could hear those dreadful words spoken._

_"Go on, you can say goodbye." Within seconds, he was by Reiyuu's fallen side, holding his body in his arms. Suddenly, lillic eyes were seeing from a different point of view. And Zero found himself the spectator to watch on the sidelines once more. _

_"You betrayed me," Zero's lips whispered out in perfect sync with the fallen being's mouth, uttering the words painfully and load. "But..." The words trailed off before fire consumed them both, his body burning painfully. He screamed just as uncontrollable as the tears that were being evaporated by the intense scorch of flames devouring him._

Sitting up, Zero's eyes were open wide in terror, fear, and pain. The feeling of the fire still eating at his skin burning him alive threatened to bring him to tears. "It's never been this bad." He mumbled as he placed his hand to his head.

_"Rei."_ The name came back, passing through his head. His lips moved forming the name best and it felt familiar as he suddenly stared in shock. Holding his mouth, he felt as if he'd lurch what ever contents his stomach could offer to lose. The shortened name left him, returning with a full view.

"Reiyuu."

Realization dawned down on him, as the name he was called actually stuck to his memory even after waking. Also, he finally noticed that it all changed, instead of him watching it like a narrator or audience would, it was all partially first, and not so much as third anymore.

"RR is Reiyuu, so who is...?" He questioned himself but before he could any further he heard a knock at the door. Moving from under the tangled sheets, his palms were sweaty and sticky, the photograph of Ichiru and himself was clutched tight in his fist, crumpled.

Uncrumbling it, he realized that the world was the exact reflection. A crumpled picture that could never be perfect again. Another knock came startling him as made haste to hide the photograph beneath his pillow. Looking up in time he seen as the door opened, and the male he usually regarded as his enemy stepped through.

Closing the door behind him, Kaname moved further in to the room. And at the sudden gesture Zero felt a faint nagging of annoyance. Just seeing the pureblood unnerved him, especially after their last conversation that they held together.

_"You have no idea, how I felt at that moment. But then, you had to spoil it." Zero smiled almost smugly, knowing what the elder vampire meant. _

_"Sorry to disappoint. If you wanted me dead so badly, why didn't you just kill me? Or better yet, let me die?" _

No matter how close to it. It didn't change the fact, that he didn't want to die. At least not alone.

_"I don't get it. What could she possibly see in you that she could love you so?" _

_"You." _It was deadpanned in Zero's mind, as their last encounter he couldn't let go.

Kaname was in his room with Takuma when the air around them changed. It stilled their breaths, making the noble press a hand to his chest. Looking towards the door, Kaname pinpointed it with his eyes to the blonde where the souce was coming from.

He had no idea of what the other was going through, but still he could sense the different changes in the atmosphere, and the unrelenting emotions that swarmed around the whole dormitory like a storm.

There was a faint scream of terror that could be heard. Standing quickly, Kaname needed to see what was happening as he left Takuma's side. Knocking on the door as he could hear haggard breathing, he waited a few more seconds as he could hear shifting and entered without waiting for a reply from the ex-human.

"Come in." Zero said in a mocking way towards the others ill-manners, as he turned away. Knowing who it was made him not want to see the other male.

Not caring at the moment as the usual attitude of the hunter hadn't changed, Kaname changed tactics of showing some kind of concern of what may have caused such intense feelings to be created or released.

"Nice to see you're finally awake." Kuran spoke looking down at the figure, still trembling in bed. 'What ever it was he dreamt, it sure as hell scared him.' The dark-haired male thought as he decided to ignore what he just saw. Continuing on as if normal, he briefly shuddered on the inside. "We need to talk about some of the rules, now that you'll be staying here."

Zero didn't want to hear him, or see the face of the one forcing him to stay there. And the attitude of the pureblood taking it upon himself to have the audacity to tell him about the rules pissed him off immensely on the inside, 'As if I were a normal guest here.' The thought came in that moment making him fall into a small moment of sadness.

Shaking off the foreign feeling of wanting to suddenly be accepted by the pureblood, he regained his composure.

'More like a prisoner.' It echoed leaving traces behind of blind rage. Gaining once more the fierce stubbornness he was known to resonate, his mind churned as words gathered in his mind.

"What if I don't want to?" He protested but not angrily as he tried to calm his body down from the trembles that still wrecked him.

"Well, you don't have a choice in the matter. Since you will be staying here under the same roof, you must learn the same rules as your fellow classmates attending this school."

"Well, that's just the point." A grimace came to his face as he tried his best to hold the resentment he felt towards the vampire. 'The bastard, he's so self-centered. That ego of his, and that I'm holier than thou act. It's really starting to piss me off.'

Zero's hands gripped the sheets tightly, finger nails drawing crescent-shaped tips through the fabric. "Oh great Kaname-ouji-sama!" Zere almost snickered at the feigned praise he gave to the other. "It's what makes the difference between myself and all the others. Don't treat me as if I'm the same as you all, I don't want to be here." Releasing his grip as to not let himself slip further, "I didn't want to be here." He exhaled deeply, finally turning to face the dark-haired vampire. "I just wanna be left alone."

Kaname found no need to argue with him, instead he held his tongue for a moment realising as the usual headstrong male unknowingly pleaded his case. Still there was no forgiving him, especially after the whole 'Ouji-sama' comment. "Look, we could talk about this now." The pureblood decided to continue his previous method. Completely disregarding the last minute and a half. "If you preferred tomorrow-"

Something cracked in the room.

The silver-haired male's face turned stoic, the cold mask once again masking his features. "I'm actually being kind enough to give you a choice here." Again, something could be heard splintering in Zero's ears.

"Well, I don't want it!" The bastard wasn't being kind at all. He was shoving the ordeal in front of his face. "You can stuff this whole, 'I'm holier than thou' act up your ass, bloodsucker!"

On the outside Kaname's face would've been turned up with sadistic hate, instead his eyebrow twitched for a moment, as he didn't take too kind to the insults the other was pouring towards his kindness.

Cascading over what ever he was feeling, he didn't let it show. Zero was being his usual complete childish-self about this, and Kaname wondered when that hotheaded and rough behavior would return.

It seemed that they couldn't get along after all.

A small wave of disappointment was pushed back harshly as he instead gave into the question he always asked himself when it came to the male. 'Why do I even bother?" Shoving back the thought he fought off the slight throb he felt coming, and the pressure that built bringing him a headache. His daily façade was breaking.

"As I recall, you're kindness doesn't extend to the likes of me. After all, wasn't it you who said that you wished I died instead of lived? Or was that another act of your great and so-called ''kindness'', O' Gracious One?" Zero asked feeling his old self returning to take control again.

"Since we're here," Kaname couldn't put off handling that kind of attitude from someone lower than him. He vowed to not let another insult pass from those lips. "I guess it can't be helped. I suppose by your choice we will do this now." He let his mask drop from his face, but wouldn't allow himself to lose his composure completely.

"My choice? What fucking choice is that? I don't have a choice in the matter, or was that just another lie coming from your mouth?!" Zero asked finally catching the look of the annoyed vampire, who pinched his nose trying to block out his headache. Knowing that he shouldn't push it further, something inside him reveled in the excitement that he could get under the pureblood prince's skin.

"Must I repeat myself?" Kaname's eyes showed anger but the words were spoken with such gentleness, that it almost threw the ex-human off. "Do we really have to always repeat the same cycle of stubbornness, of hate?"

The pureblood wanted to yell out in anger, but he couldn't allow himself to slip too far. Here he was trying to make sure that the hunter was-he'd hate to say it- alright, all for Yuuki's sake. And he was always acting like ungrateful spoilt child. Selfish in all manners of the world, thinking that it revolved around him. "Rotten." It slipped out as the dark cherry-colored eyes closed holding back the animal inside wanting to rip the male to pieces. It smiled inside, taunting him to give the male hunter a lesson in his place and role in this whole act.

"There he is, ladies and gentlemen! The stuck-up Pureblood we all know and love: Kuran Kaname." The silver-haired vampire acted as if he was an announcer for a major event. Actually getting a kick out of how they both were losing composure in each other's sight. This was the farthest they ever got when it came to actually doing anything in each other's presence. Whether it was a fight, or just the flying off the handle running off at the mouth. This was by far the most progress they made in letting known how much they truly loathed each other.

"Why I even bother with someone as selfish and so full of himself. You're not even worth the b-" The words were cut off as Zero reveled in the feel of their heated match of annoyance, anger, and hate breeding.

"Oh I know, let me guess the equivalent of what you were going to say." The silvette took this as a turn to cut him off, if there was one thing he knew the other hated, it was being interrupted from his so-called "Perfect Speech."

The silence was enough to tell him that the dark-haired male was waiting intently to indulge on what he could hear. If the stuck-up brat could tell him what he was going to say, he wanted it to be finished.

Gladly complying to those wishes Zero continued. "I'm not even worth the air you breathe." Like he hadn't heard those words, they were something he told himself almost everyday since the incident that happened years ago. "I have better words of suggestion for you! Go fuck yoursel-" The words were cut off as the younger male found himself pinned to the bed beneath the steel frame of the pureblood. Kaname's hand was around his neck gripping tightly as if to break his neck, and his other stopped the fist that swung towards his head. "I've had about enough of your insolent, and childish behavior."

"Get off of your high horse, you insensitive bastard!" Kaname tightened his grip on the other, seeing tears moisten lillic eyes. Something inside of him gave, "You listen and listen close. This is the one and only time I am going to tell you this." Kaname moved to where he could get into a more comfortable position, holding the male's wrist to his liking between the fingers of one of his hands.

"If I were you, I would shut the fuck up for once, and try to at least stay in my good graces. As if you were there." There was brief laughter that he let escape from deep within his throat.

Lowering himself as he stopped, he leaned in closer. "I have little patience left for you. And if I still wanted to live, I'd not go around picking fights that I'd surely lose." Hearing a small gasp of pain escape from the male provoked something more from within him, and he suddenly caught himself from committing an unforgiveable act.

Pulling back slightly, he could see the lavender orbs becoming embed with a dark red tint. Watching strangely fascinated, he suddenly tightened his grip once more around the young hunter's neck not forgetting completely what led them to this situation in the first place.

"I have no problem with ripping your pretty little throat out, but I choose not to for Yuuki's sake. Be grateful and stop acting like a rotten child. Remember, enjoy the little time you have left your life is short-lived. And if you continue to try my patience, I'll make sure to cut that time even shorter." Releasing his hold, he moved from the body of the other. Not blinking as he watched the younger male sputter. Coughing to take in huge gasps of air, hungrily.

"Yeah right, you prick! Stop using _her_ as an excuse!" It was now Zero's turn to get ugly and speak, between shallowed breathes. "For as long as I can remember, we both know that you've wanted me out the picture for a long time."

Kaname couldn't help but let himself stop at that. Taking in the words as considerate thoughts he turned for the door. "We're looking forward to seeing you for school, hopefully sometime in the near future, Kiryuu." Kaname didn't say another word to him after that, and for some unknown reason let the boy have his speech of triumph after being choked up by the hands he possessed.

Once out of distance from the male, he sighed. Inwardly, beating his own head in. 'How could you lose control, even if just for a minute?' Scolding himself, he thought back on those words. 'How could you let him get into your head so easily? Let him slip under your skin?' Shaking his head outwardly, he prepared for the day.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=.**

**A/N: Remember what I said. Let's just roll with this. Thanks to all who reviewed, faved, followed, liked, and just plain read. **

**I can't change it. The writing style that I have for this story seems perm and won't let me. You all have a wonderful Holiday. **


End file.
